Magic
by steph1021
Summary: Draco and Ginny are stuck together on a project which is to be done in the muggle world. Ginny sees a different side of Draco, and helps him have fun for a change. Draco also does cute little (wandless) magic tricks that gets Ginny's attention.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, here it is my first ever fanfiction, not including the horrible poem fanfiction I did earlier. But that doesn't count, so technically this is my first. This is just the prologue so don't get discouraged I'm pretty sure the next chapters will be longer and better. Also, I'm pretty sure you're going to get confused on who's talking so let me just tell you to be patient and wait for the next chapter and it should be obvious who the first two people are. : D I got the title "Magic" a recent Korean (yes, Korean) drama and the characters reminded me of Draco and Ginny that I just had to use it. Not much of it's based on the drama though, the name, how the character's act, the coin draco has, and something else that will come up in the future are probably the only things that are based on it. Anyway I better let you get on with the story before I go on an endless of an author's notes. : D

Disclaimer: Obviously since I'm doing a disclaimer this means I don't own everything.

A/N 2: Before I go I would like to thank my beta, UniquelyDefined, for doing her job, betaing (I'm pretty sure that's not a real word), and listening to my on-going nonsense about my ideas for this fanfiction. whispers Even though she wasn't listeing to a word I was saying. : D

_**Magic**_

I was sitting out in the open with my head high with the breeze blowing through my hair as if it were twirling it around into braids. It was Saturday morning and I was sure nobody in the castle was up besides me. I was sitting on a cliff with the clear blue water under me and the mysterious blue mist of the vast sky above. It was still chilly outside because it was still in mid-October although I thought it was one of the best times of the year. It was the time of the year when the water was calm, the skies were pale, and the trees were filled with color and emotions, and most of all Halloween. I know it's childish to be looking forward to an event as silly as this, but it was Hogwarts. I was about to ponder on the thought of love when an owl flew by me making me lose my balance and making me almost fall down. I looked up at the sky just about to yell at the bloody bird until I saw at least a hundred owls flying up above me. It was like a pattern mesmerizing me, hypnotizing me into the October sky. When I finally came to my senses I wondered why there were so many owls. Of course, but have I been out that long? It doesn't matter I need to go inside for breakfast anyway. I was on my way down the path, but turned back to look at the scenery and the owls zooming about in the sky. Now that was true magic.

I was sitting on the edge of the lake hidden from view, just how I like it. I was pretty sure though that nobody else was up besides me. I love to sit all alone in a beautiful scenery just thinking without anybody to expect me to be something I'm not. It was like I was free and everything was peaceful. I took off my shoes and threw my cloak on a rock next to me. I shuddered as I put my bare feet into the freezing water, but it felt relaxing. I took out my coin and twirled it around in my fingers observing the outline of a star on it. My mother gave it to me when I was young and I didn't know what was so special about it. I didn't care though it was a treasure to me. I closed my eyes and felt the coldness rush over me. I always liked being in the cold, it made me feel relieved and it was just like the personality everybody thought I was like. Maybe I was, but I wasn't arrogant and rude like how they say. I flipped my coin around trying to figure out what was different about this until I saw a something moving. I saw red flames dancing around with the owls. Owls? Great, just when I was about to relax it's already breakfast. If my _fellow _Slytherins found out that I was here, actually, if the whole school knew that I was here then my reputation would be ruined. I never really liked my reputation. I still don't want anybody to find out. I got my cloak and my shoes and was walking barefooted up the path until I saw the flames again. I looked back and they were gone, but it was like magic to me, whatever that was.

"This is going to be interesting. They would make a prefect pair for my, once again, ingenious idea. Simply magic."


	2. The Project

**A/N: I am so sorry I updated so late.  I was really busy and the computer was always occupied.  This may be a little too short and confusing but please understand.  The other chapters will probably be longer and if they aren't then there will be a lot of chapters instead of longer ones.  I'll also update a lot sooner then usual, hopefully, and sorry the story's going slow.  Another reason I took long to update was because I had to think of ideas and organize it.  I'm pretty sure there will be some Action/Adventure in the end and a lot of romance throughout the story.  Including a little bit of this and that.**

**Disclaimer:  I don't know why you have to put a disclaimer here when this whole site should have a disclaimer because it's for fanfictions.  So isn't it obvious that this isn't entirely ours? ...? ...? LOL. ...?**

**_Magic_                                                                chapter 1   The Project  **

"Students, since it seems as though many of you have finished I would like to make an announcement."

"Ginny, where were you, we were looking all over for you?" Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked at me questioningly.

"I was, um..." I didn't really feel like saying that I was outside just thinking because Ron would ask what I was thinking about and get suspicious. I don't know what he would get suspicious about but he would, I assure you.

"Ginny, what is it is something wrong?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"Huh?" No. But, um..."

"Students!"

Everybody turned their heads to their headmaster instantly staring at him in surprise.

"I have an important announcement to make and I think many of you will be very pleased with the news." He was smiling, no he was beaming that many of the students were panicking with fear. "I cannot tell everything about the project but just enough to get you interested.

"Our school has been chosen to participate in a new program the Ministry of Magic is trying out. This is to learn more and communicate better with the muggle world and to have fun."

There will be four people in a group chosen randomly and unfortunately for you most of the people will be in different houses." Dumbledore didn't sound like it was unfortunate though he still sounded extremely peachy.

"The group will be chosen a certain place in the muggle world and you will stay there for the next couple of weeks. You will have jobs given to you that you will have to fulfill with some of the certain people in your group. Hopefully you will come back before Halloween because as a celebration after the program is over there will be a ball or party or whatever you would like to call it for all of the participates to attend. Those who will be eligible to join will be the sixth and seventh years and actually you will have to come as it is an assignment.

"Personally, I don't know why somebody wouldn't want to do this special privilege. I myself would like to go but then there would be no one to run this school, would there? Anyway, before you miss your whole day I would like to say that the information for all this will come to all the sixth and seventh years sometime over the weekend. I hope you enjoy this opportunity as much as I _would _enjoy it if I could join too. Have a wonderful afternoon and I hope that everybody will enjoy experiencing something as big as this."

The volume of the Hall grew and now everybody was talking about "the project" and who you might get grouped with, what you have to do, and where you'll have to stay. It was something nobody was expecting and it was actually good for something different to happen for a change.

* * *

(A/N: Muahahaha! I have figured out how to put the line thingy to divide up sections of the story.  I know it's pathetic but I could never figure it out until now and that's why some of my writings weren't divided up so it was confusing.  I'm so proud of my self.  sniff  I love to be sarcastic) 

"Can you believe they made such a project? I'm not complaining but it was really unexpected. I wonder who's in my group." Ginny said dreamily. She was thinking of where she may have to stay though, she didn't care much about the groups. All she wanted was her friend to be able to be in her group and that was all. She wanted to stay somewhere where it was easy to have fun and there were a lot of lights. She remembered when her family and she when to the cities somewhere and at night there were lights everywhere. She always wanted to dance under them whom and she would just embarrass herself.

Ginny was in so deep of a thought she didn't even notice everybody staring at her. They were all in their common rooms with the cozy fire crackling. It was a relaxing Saturday because they had something to look forward to, the project.

"Anybody in there?" Ron was waving his hands frantically in front of her trying to get her attention. He sighed when that didn't work and dropped his hands back to his sides.

"Ron, who do you want to be in the group with?" Hermione asked hopefully. It was obvious that she fancied him but it was oblivious to Ron.

Ron was still trying to think of a way to get Ginny's attention, like it was some sort of a game. His face lit up when he thought of the perfect idea.

"Ginny, where's your necklace? It's gone!" He was putting a little too much sarcasm into this little act, but it seems as though Ginny fell for it. She fell from her seat and was looking around frantically.

"What?! Where is it?! It couldn't have disappeared it was in my room safely hidden in my..." Ginny realized she said too much and stopped instantly. She sprang up from her fallen position and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

"What necklace?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just something that Ginny would die for if it really disappeared," Ron said slyly, with a grin on his face.

Harry had a, you-still-didn't-tell-me expression and a, you-always-do-this expression to go with it.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later, someday. Actually just ask Ginny, I'm sure she'll tell _you_ everything. She'll never tell _me_ exactly what happened. Sometimes it seems as though you're her real brother and I'm just the boy-who-lived."

Harry just frowned and put on the, you-always-do-that expression again for the tenth time today. Surprisingly, that wasn't a record, the twenty-first time was the all-time record.

* * *

Ginny ran into her room and rushed to her drawer. She took out her wand and tapped the top of it twice with the tip of her wand. The bottom drawer automatically came out and inside was nothing but a plain surface of wood at the top. Anybody would think that this ordinary drawer was empty and had nothing special in it but they would be wrong. Ginny got her wand once again and wrote the words "Magic" in the middle of the blank surface. The surface slowly slid back inside and was replaced by an elegant little velvety box. It was covered in dark green with a silver embroidery on the top that read "Magic." She carefully opened the box and to her relief found a necklace set inside. It was a simple, silver necklace with a hollow circle dangling from the ends. The circle was large enough for a coin to fit and maybe it was supposed to be... 

Ginny was so relieved to see that it was still there in her possession. She reminded herself that she had to pound Ron later for making her worry for nothing.

* * *

I came out again next to the lake away from everywhere and near the cold. This time I didn't come out because of everybody judging me but because I was becoming extremely annoyed with the nonsense about the project. I was curious of where I was going but I didn't go on and on about it.

I took off my shoes once again and dipped them into the freezing lake. I closed my eyes with empty thoughts until something dropped into my lap.

I glanced down and saw a letter with Draco Malfoy written across it. I looked up and saw an owl flying, already yards away from me. I picked it up and realized it wasn't cold at all. That's odd. If it was flying in from the Ministry it should be freezing cold by now.

I laughed to myself about how I could even think of that. I must really have nothing positive to think about or at least not negative.

I opened it and scanned the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_You have been chosen along with the rest of the sixth and seventh years of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to participate in our latest project. Your location including your groups is Manhattan, New York of the United States of America. The groups have already been chosen and you will find out who is in your group when the project begins. We will provide you with a place to stay and enough money to maintain your stay which will only be a couple of weeks. While you are there you will have to complete certain jobs assigned to your group. The assignments will be to help the muggle world along with our world in learning more about the muggles and to understand them. We hope you enjoy the project and have a good time experiencing this privilege._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

_

* * *

_

(A/N:  Just to tell you that there is a reason Draco is saying "I" and Ginny is not doing that and it's kind of not in her POV.  I did that on purpose to make it sound better but it's not always going to be like that.  Thank you my beta, uniquelydefined, for asking me about that.  sarcasm alert.)

"What's this?" Ginny was walking down the corridors to the Great Hall for breakfast. She felt like she was going to collapse from the tiredness rushing though her body. She looked down and found a letter lying on the corridor floor right in front of her. She picked it up and on it was her name. Curiously she opened it and her face brightened up. It was as if her tiredness vanished and she saw the best thing in the world. Ginny ran back upstairs to her dormitory to tell her friend, Tiffany, about the great news. Now she could finally get to do what she wanted.

**A/N:  Now do you agree with how slow and short this chapter is?  The good thing is that there's at least something there rather then nothing, right?  Oh, well let's get on with the review responses because I know that everybody agrees with me.  sniff   sarcasm alert   LOL**

**Fireylove:  Thanks for reviewing for both of my fanfics and aren't you glad that I mastered the art of, "pushing the horizontal line buttom"  so now you'll know when the POA changes :D**

**Ngoc1231:  HI!  Aren't you glad that I told you about fanfics so you could complete your destiny by reviewing my story? lol  thanks for reviewing!**

**Flaver of the Week:  I'm sorry I didn't send you this chapter to be betaed (I don't know what other word to use) but I'll send you some of the other ones.  I wanted to put this up as soon as possible and I didn't have the time to.  Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Totchi-chan:  Thank you so much for reviewing!  I know it's not very original to use 'thank you' or 'thanks' everytime but I don't know what to say!  So thanks for reviewing.  :D**


	3. Coincidences

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update for such a long time. When I finally finished this chapter and was about to put it up fanfiction wouldn't let me because they were doing some freakin' upgrading or something. So I waited and waited until finally I could log in. The problem was when I was writing the Author's Notes my computer kept freezing on me because I have to phone lines so if somebody calls my computer freezes. Because of that i had to rewrite this at least 3 times. Anyway this is much longer than before so you should be happy. I'm happy because I just got the POA DVD and happened to stumble upon my favorite graphic novel. So I also bought book 4,5,6, and 7 for Alice 19th. I am just leaping with joy. When I'm happy ya'll are happy because that means I write but if I'm not happy then you're not happy because... LOL Remember reviews make me happy. : D**

**Disclaimer: I dont' know if I really have to do this but everybody else is so I will to. In conclusion I must say... NOT MINE!**

**__**

**_Magic _****chapter 2 coincidences**

"Tiffany!" Ginny ran into the room to see a surprised face. "I was hoping you were still here."

"Do you have to scare me like that?!" Tiffany said, though she didn't sound mad.

Tiffany was a friend of Ginny's ever since first year and they had been in the same dormitory every year. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and was as tall as her. What Ginny always liked about her was she was always positive and bright.

"I just got my letter from the Ministry of Magic about the project and guess where I'm going?" Ginny asked, ignoring her.

"Where?" she asked trying to sound like she cared, but failing.

"New York." Ginny said simply.

"Isn't that where you wanted to go? Didn't you say you wanted to see the…?"

"City lights," Ginny said nodding furiously. "I can finally see the beautiful lights again." She had a sparkle in her eyes as if she found the cure to world hunger.

"Talking about city lights… I finally got the C.D. I wanted."

"What C.D.?" Ginny asked truthfully.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and said, "The one I've been talking about every five minutes."

Ginny still had a confused look on her face.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Ginny's face brightened as she finally understood. "Oh. You mean _that_ C.D."

"Obviously," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes thinking of how pathetic her friend was acting. Probably because she was so ecstatic about the project she completely forgot about a thing called memory. "I got it this morning from aunt," Tiffany said unable to hide her ecstasy too.

"The "muggle" aunt?" Ginny asked confused, once again.

Tiffany just gave her a look clarifying that it was.

"Here I'll show you." Tiffany got up from her bed and walked, partly skipping, to her drawer next to it. She opened the first drawer and took out a purplish C.D. There was a girl on the front and next to it were the words "JoJo" with a star underneath. The star reminded her of her necklace for a mild second until the C.D. caught her attention again.

"Isn't she pretty, and she's only 13 years old. Younger than us," Tiffany said a little too energetically. From where Ginny was it seemed as though she was jumping up and down.

"Um… What does this have to do with City Lights?" Ginny's stomach was growling now that she remembered that it was almost time for breakfast. Tiffany turned the C.D. over to where it showed all the song names. She pointed right at the song that said "City Lights" and smiled proudly.

"Isn't this C.D. great?" Tiffany said. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Ginny stared at it in disbelief. "Yeah, how ironic."

* * *

New York? Funny, that's real funny. Why not Egypt or Paris or something? Why New York out of all the places in the world? At least everywhere else has something worthwhile to do, but New York? The only thing I really know about New York is from my father who used to go there a lot. Probably for Death Eater meetings.

Draco was too busy thinking to himself that he didn't hear the screeching voice calling for him.

"Draco! Can't you hear me? Draco?"

Draco finally realized that somebody was calling for him.

"Draco, where are you going? Draco?"

He was about to go back into his thoughts when he realized it was just Pansy. She used to be alright but now she was constantly annoying or maybe he just didn't notice until now.

He was just about to go back into thought when somebody almost tripped him by hooking their arm with his. However, Draco didn't show any sign of acknowledgment or that he almost tripped. He kept an emotionless expression on his face as if nothing happened and just kept walking on.

"Draco did you miss me? Of course you did." Pansy didn't seem to notice that he didn't response to anything she did or said. "Are you going to breakfast?"

"It is morning on a Sunday so where do you think everybody else would be going?" he said, with an annoyed tone.

Pansy seemed to ignore this or she probably didn't even realize he was annoyed. "I'm going to breakfast too! What a coincidence, out of all the places in the school." Now she just sounded pathetic. Pansy dragged Draco to the Great Hall at an incredibly fast speed compared to everybody else. Everybody was staring at them but it was, of course, oblivious to Pansy. However, Draco didn't like the attention but he was too tired to pull away from her. Anyway, she was pretty strong for a girl when it came to something she really wanted so he didn't bother.

* * *

"Ginny, can we go down to breakfast now? I'm really hungry." Tiffany said in a whimpering voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah go ahead." Ginny was still staring at the C.D. as if it would play if she stared hard enough at it.

"Ginny are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"I'll let you borrow it for as long as you want just let me go." Tiffany whined.

Ginny jumped at what she said. "Really? Are you sure?"

Tiffany just nodded continuously.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I'm just so shocked of the coincidence and curious."

"So can I go now?" Tiffany looked like she was going to cry of hunger.

"You could have always gone. Nobody was stopping you." Ginny said, honestly confused.

"What?!" Tiffany looked as she was about to go hysterical. She groaned and ran out of the room past several scared first years in the common room looking at the look on her face.

Ginny walked to her friend's drawer, oblivious of her hunger. She opened the same drawer Tiffany opened earlier and took out a regular C.D. player. Ginny opened the top and place the C.D. of JoJo inside. The C.D. was black with "JoJo" written across it like before, with the same star underneath it. She carefully closed the top and looked for the right button. Ginny knew how to use these "muggle devices" because her dad would experiment with them while she observed every move he took. However, watching her dad and may I add, somebody who doesn't know about muggles as much as the other wizard, didn't help her clearly understand everything.

Ginny finally found the right buttons and went to number six on the C.D.

_Out on the street, I'm looking for a celebration  
Come roll with me, together we can crash the party and  
Get on the floor, DJ please play my song  
And we can do this all night long  
Once again, it is on_

_  
_She wasn't sure if this was called a "good" song in the muggle world but in her opinion it was great. She couldn't help it and she started tapping her fingers to her beat.

_I'm on a high  
I feel like I'm on medication  
I'm open wide, and we don't need no complications  
Cause I feel alright  
And all I see is red lights, and blue lights, and street lights  
And it's real life, is that a sign  
_

Before she knew it she was on her bed jumping around from bed to bed. Luckily none of her roommates were currently here. They were all at breakfast.

_I'm under the city lights  
It's on, its on tonight  
My mood is right, its on its on tonight  
Me and my girls (me and my girls)  
Tonight it's our world (tonight it's our world)  
I'm out tonight  
Yea, I'm out tonight (Heyy)  
Come on now  
_

Ginny couldn't stop herself until she realized exactly how hungry she was and that breakfast would probably be over soon. Fortunately, it was Sunday so she didn't have to worry about classes but it didn't mean that breakfast was longer. She quickly jumped off whoever's bed she was on and turned off the C.D. player.

She walked out of the dormitory and into the common room to find it practically empty and thought she had to hurry.

Ginny was now walking down the corridors to the Great Hall once again in thought.

This was definitely her new favorite song even if she didn't get to finish hearing it even once. It fits perfectly with New York and what she likes most about it, city lights. Actually the title _is_ "City Lights." Now what were the lyrics again? Something about parties at night, colors, and… was there something about her being psycho? Or was it high? Or was it-

"Ow!"

"Ginny?"

"Huh? Harry?"

"Ginny, why aren't you in for breakfast yet?"

"I should be asking you the same question, Mr. Potter." Ginny said with a grin.

"I thought I asked you first, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny laughed and Harry just smiled. She was always so cheery and positive like Tiffany. No matter where they were she was always fun to be around and she somehow found a way to make everything better.

Ginny hooked her arm around Harry's left one and pulled him towards the Great Hall just like somebody else before but gently. Harry was like another brother to Ginny and not just a good friend. Sometimes it was like her mind was making her think of him as a _real_ brother and somehow she seemed closer to him then Ron.

"Ginny where were you?" Ron was sitting on the opposite seat from her in the table with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Where do you think I was, Ron? It is a Sunday morning and if I wasn't here then I was probably in my room." Ginny said as if it were obvious and it was. "Why do you have to be so curious? I don't ask you every time where you are."

"Well, I'm an older brother and that's what older brothers do."

Ginny scoffed and said annoyed, "How would you know? You're only an older brother to one sibling who may I add is the only girl. If you want to know what an older brother does than you should ask Bill or Charlie."

"At least I'm not the youngest."

Ginny just stuck out her tongue hoping to put an end to this so she could get on with her breakfast.

"How would you like it if I pulled that little tongue of yours out?" Ron was just acting silly now.

Ginny jumped and stuck her tongue right back in, in less than a second.

"Stop!" Tiffany and Hermione said at the same time tired of this happening everyday.

"Tiffany, don't you have something to tell Ginny?" Hermione said trying to change the subject.

Tiffany looked puzzled for a second until she remembered. "Oh, yeah. Ginny, I got the letter for the project and guess where I'm going?"

Tiffany didn't give Ginny time to answer and said, "New York."

Ginny's mouth fell open.

"I know, can you believe it?" Tiffany looked as though she were about to jump up and down.

Hermione was listening closely but then she remembered what she had to tell Harry. "Harry, your letter for the project came also. You wouldn't believe where you were placed."

"How do you know?" Harry slowly looked towards Ron and gave him the, you-always-do-this look and rolled his eyes.

"Um… I couldn't help it?"

Harry kept giving him the same look with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, come on. I would've found out anyway."

Harry rolled his eyes once more. "Whatever. So where am I staying?"

Hermione put on a big grin and handed him a piece of paper. Harry took it and carefully scanned it. When he got to the bottom of the page he looked up with his mouth open just like how Ginny was moments before.

"This is great, but how did three people from the same house get picked to be in the same group? Didn't Dumbledore say that we were all going to be separated?"

Hermione rolled her eyes also and said, "Does it really matter, Harry? What matters is that you are all going to get to be in the same group."

Ginny was listening intently trying to understand what they were talking about. "So do you mean that Harry is going to come to New York with Tiffany and me?"

Hermione nodded.

"This is great! We'll all have so much fun! Today must be my lucky day, with all the coincidences happening. I wonder who's going to be in the other person in our group. I hope it's someone we know and their in our house. Wait a minute, didn't you two get the letters too?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Everybody got their letters," said Hermione.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Ron asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Where are you going to go?"

"Virgina." Hermione said, sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"It's in the same place you're going, the United States of America." Ron said like it was obvious.

"Huh?" Ginny said.

"It's the state the president is in." Ron said once more.

"Oh." Ginny said but she still sounded a little confused. "How do you know all of this, Ron?"

Ron pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to her. Ginny took it curiously and read it. "So who's going to go to Virginia?"

"We are." Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Oh." Ginny looked as if she were going to scream from confusion. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Ron shrugged while Hermione was slightly blushing.

"You know what? I'm going to go for a walk. I need some fresh air, away from all this confusion and sudden news."

"Ginny, didn't I just tell you that an older brother has to watch over their siblings."

Ginny just walked on by and put a hand up to signify one of the most popular motions in the muggle world, "talk to the hand."

Out of nowhere Colin rolled his eyes. Everybody stared at him curiously.

"Why did _you_ roll your eyes?" Ron asked.

"Everybody else was rolling their eyes so I thought I should to."

"Uh-huh." Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione and Tiffany giggled along with his response.

"What?" Colin asked utterly confused.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk too." Harry got up from the table and headed to the exit.

"Okay, whatever," said Ron oblivious to what Harry said and continued questioning Colin while Hermione and Tiff continued giggling.

* * *

Ginny was sitting outside in her same spot, on the cliff. Breakfast was almost over by now and she wanted a break from all the commotion. It didn't mean that she wasn't glad about everything that happened but it was too much at once for her to handle. She was used to quiet, slow days with nothing really happening and Voldemort didn't count. For now, nothing happened that had to do with Voldemort so this project was a big change for everybody.

I wonder where exactly we will be staying. Will it be a hotel, apartment, or something I wouldn't know about and if it's that the case then I wouldn't be surprised. I don't know much about the muggle world but fortunately my dad's job is all about muggles. So I should know more than many others and I also took Muggle Studies a couple of times. Anyway, Harry is in our group and Tiffany whose mom is a muggle. But what would we have to do while we're there?

Ginny was in so deep of thought she didn't even hear somebody coming her way.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around in surprise but relaxed when she realized it was only Harry.

"You scared me."

"Oh, did I?" Harry said teasingly.

"Yes, you did." Ginny said playing along.

"Well, would it help if I apologized?"

"I don't know, why don't you find out?"

"Okay. I am extremely sorry Miss for scaring the wits out of you. Is that good enough?"

"Perfect. And I accept." Ginny said grinning. "So why did you come out here?"

"Why? You don't want me to be here?" Harry said sarcastically.

"No! I was just wondering."

Harry smiled. "I wanted to ask you about the necklace."

"What necklace?" Ginny asked, honestly.

Harry sighed. "The necklace you were going crazy about when Ron told you it was gone."

"Oh, that necklace." Ginny said finally understanding. "You also reminded me that I have to pound Ron for that."

"Talking about Ron, wouldn't tell me what the necklace was. He just said that I didn't know as much as I did."

"Of course he doesn't know. If I told him then he would probably make me throw it away telling me that it was suspicious."

"Can you tell me though? You know I wouldn't make you throw it away."

"Um… I guess its okay." Ginny said uncertainly because she hadn't told anybody about it besides Tiffany. "Just promise me that you won't tell Ron."

"Don't worry I won't. You should know me well enough to know that I won't anyway."

Ginny smiled. She cleared her throat and started on her interesting story while Harry listened intently.

"I was really little when it happened, probably around seven. It was late at night and I was upset about Charlie leaving. I was crying in my bed and fell instantly to sleep.

"I had a dream but I can't remember exactly what everything looked like and what happened.

"I was somewhere where there were a lot of lights but I couldn't see clearly because I was blinded by the lights. I was dancing in the rain and I might've been crying along with it but I'm not sure because it was raining at the same time. Then suddenly and big dragon came towards me. I was scared and didn't know what to do. Then somebody came and rescued me. At first I thought he was about to attack me but instead he stood in front of me blocking the dragon. He said a word but I couldn't hear it clearly because of the pounding of the rain. But when he said it a big star shot at the dragon. The dragon disappeared and so did the person. But in place of the dragon were a simple box and a piece of parchment. I hesitantly walked over to it and picked up the box ignoring the parchment. I was young and the parchment didn't get my attention, however the box did. The box was velvety, covered in dark green and on top of it, it said "Magic." The moment I opened it I woke up and I was frustrated because I didn't get to see what was in it. I found out that I didn't have to because the same box was lying on my lap. I didn't even bother to think about how it got there and just opened it, curious of what was inside.

Inside of it was a necklace that was simple yet elegant like the box. The necklace had a hollow circle dangling from the bottom that could just about fit a coin. And that's all that happened."

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Did you ever find out how the necklace got there?"

Ginny shook her head sadly.

"How about who the person was?"

"I still have no idea and I'm sure it wasn't Charlie because… Well, I just know. I could feel it."

"I know what you mean. I get that feeling all the time."

"So do you promise you won't tell anybody especially Ron?"

"No."

"What?"

Harry smiled. "I can't promise that I won't tell anybody because I already did."

Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that. Ron's right, somebody could pull it."

Ginny just stuck out her tongue again and laughed.

Harry stared at her with a blank expression until she stopped laughing.

"What? Do I laugh that weird?"

Harry ignored her. "Who do you like?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie! This probably isn't a cliffie in your opinion but in mine it is and I'm the writer so it all depends on me! MUAHAHAHA! LOL Anyway I wanted to know if you all thougt this would be a good idea... I am going to write a D/G fanfic based on the song The Twelve Days of Christmas. I'l post each chapter up everyday (unless there are some technical difficulties with ) until Christmas. Yes, I know that there are many stories like this but I assure you this will go up everyday for twelve days until Christmas so you read the last chapter on Chrismas. So if you'd like to read this and think this is a good idea then tell me in your review so I can start writing it. Thanks!!!**

**_Review Respones:_**

**UniquelyDefined:** Tiffany, just to tell you that even though you mentioned me a "couple" of times in your story it can't match up with what you're going to do in my story. You will probably become one of the main characters and get to act in the plot (oops! Oh well, I'll tell you, there is a plot. Anyways I bet nobody's really reading this)  
**Fireylove:** : D thanks for reviewing : D  
**Ngoc1231:** Even though "Muggle Year" is my MOST favorite fanfic of all, no I did not use the idea for this. I didn't even think of it while I was writing it. : D  
**Flavor of the Week:** You're so funny! LOL However I have no idea what you're talking about but I agree on you about the reviewing part! : D  
**cheeryblossom01:** I'm so glad that you like my story (I feel so special) and you're predictions are (looks side to side and whispers) absolutely correct. But for the coin you'll have to find out! : D I did review for your story and I read in your bio that you're from New York, in you're reviews could you tell me some helpful stuff about New York for the story? And I also love Inuyasha too! I'm not talking about the story itself but Inuyasha the part demon himself. I especially like his eyes. LOL ;)

**Remember everyone review!! I'll be happy then and if you don't then I won't and you know what that means... LOL(sarcasm) Before I go I forgot to say that the song in this chapter, City Lights, is a real song from JoJo who sings Leave(Get Out). As you all should know I have the C.D. and I love it!!!! Well that's all I had to say. Bye!!!!**


	4. AUTHOR's NOTES!

AUTHOR'S NOTES!

I am sooo sorry for not updating...and this is definitely not a cliff-hanger, just a cliff-hanger for this chapter but it's not over yet...i'm still working on the next chapter but i've been so busy lately and have started another story I just couldn't wait...and really, i literally couldn't wait to write it cuz it was a school assignment lol

well i'm thinking of just completely focusing on my new fanfic, pain is nothing, love is something, but if u really want me to continue with this story then review tons and tell me so i won't make a big mistake and get rid of this fanfic : ) please review! even for this author's notes so i know if i should continue and once again, i am so sorry i did not update...but if u don't like this fanfic, Magic, or want to read another one of mine, please read my new one i mentioned and review...lots! lol i luv reviews: D

LoVE,

steph


End file.
